In the case of mounting an electronic component such as an LGA (land grid array) packaged component onto a mounting board such as a system board, when removal of the electronic component is likely to be performed, the electronic component may be mounted on the mounting board with a socket interposed therebetween. The socket includes a number of conductors that electrically connect pads of the mounting board to pads of the electronic component. Upon mounting the electronic component, it is important to reliably bring these conductors into contact with the respective pads.
In recent years, application of such a socket to various types of electronic components has been discussed. For example, mounting a BGA (ball grid array) packaged component using a socket designed for LGA packaged components has been studied.
Examples of the related art are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-349557, No. 9-35789, No. 2005-286331, No. 2001-308302, and No. 2008-277660, and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2004-519822.